recuerdos de un amor perdido
by andersonforever
Summary: alexander anderson recuerda a aquella mujer que a amado y como la perdió pero recibirá una agradable visita de alguien que menos espera
1. Chapter 1

**hola! este es un fic que hice luego de ver el manga de hirano angel duts aunque sea uno hentai tenia curiosidad bueno ya no se que decir asi que les dejo el fic **

Era una noche estrellada agradable un aire fresco se sentía por todos lados en el vaticano se sentía un aire de fiesta era el cumpleaños de uno de los agentes de la sección 13, era el del padre Anderson como él fue a una misión en la tarde todos se organizaron para hacerle una fiesta aunque a él no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños le traía malos recuerdos de su pasado de aquella monja que le había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba , que le dio refugio le brindo su hospitalidad en su humilde iglesia.

Alexander volvía caminando hacia el vaticano no le importaba que sea su cumpleaños ya que era lo que menos le gustaba celebrar lo único que quería era llegar darle el informe a maxwell y irse a su orfanato a estar con sus niños, sonrió de lado al pensar que hubiera pasado si ella siguiera con el tal vez se hubieran cazado y tenido familia él tendría un trabajo como cualquier otra persona tal vez de policía o algo luego le llegaron recuerdos de la ultima vez que la vio…

Flash back

Era de noche en una pequeña casa a las afueras de roma un joven Anderson de no menos 26 años volvía del vaticano luego de dar unos reportes mientras volvía miraba unos papeles sobre renuncia al vaticano de parte de kris quien ya había hecho los trámites necesarios llevaban casi 3 años de estar juntos todo era perfecto de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja negra la abrió y vio un pequeño anillo de oro con una pequeña cruz en medio adornada con un diamante la cerro y siguió su paso pero al ver su casa a la distancia noto algo raro la puerta abierta y los vidrios rotos tiro todo lo que llevaba para ir a ver pero cuando llego se encontró con lo inevitable la sala de su casa destruida corrió lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al dormitorio hay vio la figura de kris tirada en el suelo mirando hacia la puerta con sangre en todo su cuerpo en frente de ella yacía un hombre de no más de 40 con una bayoneta en sus manos tenía el pelo negro muy oscuro llevaba una camisa blanca un pantalón de vestir negro zapatos y un saco del mismo color este se volteo para mirar a Alexander tenía unos ojos rojos sangre con una mirada asesina Anderson de su saco desenfundo una pistola que llevaba siempre por seguridad pero era tarde el asesino había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Dejo el arma en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la puerta y corrió hacia kris quien respiraba con dificultad

-_kr…kris…..-_dijo Anderson con impotencia y los ojos vidriosos ella le sonreía mientras el trataba de no llorar

-_alex….este es el adiós verdad?...-_dijo kris con dificultad mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-_no te pondrás bien lo prometo te recuperaras –_dijo Alexander mirándola ya derramando unas lagrimas el sabía que no trataba de consolar a kris el trataba de consolarse a si mismo

-_no…alex este es el adiós….-_escupió algo de sangre poso su mano en la mejilla de Anderson le dedico una leve sonrisa –_fue…..un…gusto …estar ….a…tu…lado alex adiós mi amor….-_dijo kris cerrando los ojos Alexander quedo devastado su único amor murió

-_kr….kris!-_gritaba Alexander llorando al ver el cadáver de quien quería que fuera su esposa , cuando tuvo fuerzas para levantarse tomo el cuerpo inerte de kris y la deposito en la cama puso sus manos alrededor de su pecho cambio sus ropas ensangrentadas por su camisón que usaba para dormir se quedo el se apoyo en la pared quedando en frente de su cama la observo toda la noche parecía dormida un sueño en el que jamás volvería a despertar , Anderson ya no pudo soportar más y se volvió a desplomar en llantos se sentía impotente al no poder haberla salvado sentía que era su culpa todo había pasado por no estar hay antes de irse le dijo "vuelvo en unas horas y te daré una sorpresa" pero nunca pensó que esa sorpresa jamás se la podría dar.

Al día siguiente el mismo enterró en un cementerio no muy lejano a kris en su tumba puso una imagen de ellos dos colgó su cruz en un lado de la tumba y junto a un ramo de rosas puso el anillo hay juro ante su tumba que encontraría al quien la asesino y lo pagaría con su sangre , asi fue no paso mucho hasta que la sección XIII diera con el vampiro que lo hiso al parecer fue un mafioso amigo de los compañeros de Anderson como por venganza por haber matado a sus amigos el le arrebato lo más preciado para el.

Como agradecimiento se unió a la sección XIII pero algo en el ya había cambiado antes era algo miedoso y animado pero ahora era serio y valiente no le importaba correr riesgos para cumplir su misión divina "eliminar a todo demonio que vuele , camine o se arrastre de la tierra de dios"

Fin del flash back

Anderson ya había dejado los informes en la mesa del escritorio de maxwell se fue el comedor para tomar algo y recién irse al entrar noto todo oscuro ensendio la luz y todos los de Iscariote saltaron

-_SORPRESA!-_gritaron todos sonriendo de oreja a oreja mirando a un Anderson completamente confundido

-_qu…que es esto?-_pregunto el regenerador sin saber lo que pasaba

-_solo es una pequeña fiesta que te hicimos padre para celebrar su cumpleaños –_dijo yumiko junto a heinkel y maxwell

-_debemos decir que usted nos dio mucho y queríamos compensarlo fue como nuestro padre nos crio desde niños y queríamos agradecerle-_dijo heinkel sonriendo

-_tome Anderson un regalo fue algo que teníamos que haberle dado hace mucho tiempo –_dijo maxwell entregándole una pequeña caja a Anderson ente la abrió y vio un retrato de los cuatro heinkel , enrico y yumiko de niños junto con Anderson los 4 sonriendo para la foto era un momento hermoso para ellos

-_gracias… esto es muy lindo-_dijo Anderson sonriendo de lado con una sonrisa paternal pegada al rostro

Ya luego de todo Alexander se fue a su orfanato al llegar no escucho ruido alguno todos dormían tranquilos se fue a su dormitorio se recostó volvió a mirar el retrato otra ves y se quedo dormido…

Soñaba con un recuerdo de cuando heinkel ,yumiko y enrico eran aun unos niños el estaba jugando con ellos en el patio del orfanato

-_por favor no jueguen asi de rudo-_dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba a enrico y heinkel quienes estaban jugando "a las luchas" y yumiko le hacía de réferi

-_oh por favor padre si solo estamos jugando no nos lastimaremos –_dijo heinkel mientras sujetaba los brazos de maxwell para que no se levantara

-_temo decirles que eso no es jugar como les dije la violencia solo es para los paganos y los demonios-_dijo Alexander pero noto que los niños miraban para atrás del este se dio la vuelta para ver una figura familiar parada debajo de un árbol Alexander se quedo mudo mirando a la silueta femenina se acerco para verla mejor se pusieron sus ojos vidriosos al verla era ella la misma chica que le había ayudado a esconderse de los que habían sido sus compañeros quien el salvo cuando ellos las violaron que estuvo con el por 3 años que se despidió de ella en esa noche que el jamás olvidara

-_kris…eres tu?-_dio Alexander con ilo de voz

-_si alex soy yo solo vine a desearte un feliz cumpleaños espero que recuerdes que siempre estoy con tigo aunque tu no me veas siempre estoy con tigo –_dijo kris acariciando la mejilla de Alexander este tomo su mano y la beso metió su mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina y noto algo raro lo saco y vio el anillo con que le iba a proponerle matrimonio

-_es un lindo anillo no?-_dijo kris mirando el anillo

-_era con que quería pedirte matrimonio…-_dijo Alexander mirando sus ojos

-_lo se….aunque no podamos estar juntos ahora lo podremos estar muy pronto-_dijo ella sonriéndole cálidamente Alexander le sonrió de la misma manera pensó que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa otra ves

-_nos vemos alex asta pronto-_dijo kris dándole un beso en la mejilla ella se fue caminando hacia la parte trasera del orfanato doblo por una esquina y desapareció en un destello de luz .

Alexander despertó ante eso noto todo oscuro encendió la luz de su lámpara que estaba junto a el vio el cuadro que le habían dado en frente del estaba el anillo que estaba en sus sueños este sonrió al verlo

-_asta luego kris yo siempre te amare estés donde estés-_diciendo esto se volvió a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno el final del fic al parecer no sirvo para el oneshot xD ya que todos los fics que hago son para mas de un capitulo aunque bueno disfrutenlo**

* * *

Una Londres en ruinas el final de una batalla alucard miraba el cuerpo de Anderson desintegrarse luego de arrancarle el corazón

-_seguiré aquí hasta que los pecados de mi pasado me alcancen y consuman mi futuro_-decia alucard a Anderson quien al escuchar eso sonrió.

sus ojos se habían desintegrado pero su vista prevalecía mirando un as de luz una silueta se acercaba hacia el era ella era kris quien lo estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos

-_kris…..esperame…ya voy kris…-_decia Alexander en su mente sintió que sus labios ya no se movían su cara se desintegro completamente, ahí fue que podía moverse tratar de alcanzarla ella lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa ambos esperaron ese momento , el momento de volver a estar juntos.

El alma de Alexander corrió por el pequeño pasillo de luz derramando unas gruesas lágrimas no solo de felicidad sino también de tristeza ya que había dejado solos a heinkel y yumie Alexander logro llegar hasta donde kris lo esperaba la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas no quería soltarla no quería que se le volviera a escapar como la ultima vez quería tenerla junto a él toda la eternidad

-_kris! Perdón por no haberte protegido la otra vez te moriste por culpa mía no tenía que haber ido por aquellos papeles hubiera esperado al día siguiente así seguirías viva –_dijo Alexander abrazándola con toda su fuerzas sin dañarla mientras lloraba

-_oh alex no fue tu culpa solo fue el destino pero no pienses en eso ya estamos juntos y ahora nada ni nadie puede separarnos …..has ganado tus alas has ganado la entrada al cielo Alexander Anderson –_dijo kris separándose y haciéndose a un lado mostrando la entrada al cielo Alexander tomo la mano de kris mientras caminaba hacia la entrada , mientras caminaba noto una pluma pasar delante suyo vio hacia atrás para ver un par de alas con plumas blancas en su espalda sonrió al ver eso

-_bienvenido al paraíso mi amor –_dijo kris poniéndose en frente de Anderson quien tomo su mano y la levanto

-_mientras este con tigo siempre estaré en el paraíso –_dijo Alexander mientras beso su mano luego tomo delicadamente la mandíbula de kris y la beso con pasión un beso que hace mucho no sentía el beso de la única mujer que había amado y ahora podía estar junto a ella para siempre


End file.
